Double Whammy
by Irish Rose1
Summary: Lois gets the surprise of her life, but so does Clark. What could those surprises be? 2 of 3.


Something was wrong.

She didn't know exactly what it was, but Lois could see from the look on Clark's face that he was thinking about something pretty serious and she had a really bad feeling as to what it could be.

A week after Mrs. Kent had come home for the late summer recess, Chloe told her that Lana had again returned to Smallville; wanting to see Clark. And while Lois had been away on assignment for the _Planet_, she had shown up at the farm to talk to him. Lois didn't like being jealous and she'd go toe to toe with the General before she'd admit it, to anyone.

But when it came right down to it, if Lana wanted him to take her back, she knew that she didn't stand a chance against the pretty and petite, dark haired girl; Clark's first love.

Who was she kidding, his _only_ love.

It was true; he _did_ tell her he thought he was falling in love with her. But since making that declaration, he hadn't mentioned it again. And that might have been because she hadn't reciprocated the sentiment. It wasn't that she didn't care for him deeply, because she did; much more than she ever thought was possible. And it wasn't because she didn't trust him, because she did, without hesitation. It was _Lana's_ intentions she didn't trust and worried about Clark being able to resist her.

So there she was, standing on the front porch of the farmhouse and wondering if it was her imagination that he seemed to be blocking the front door. "Hi."

"Hi yourself." She tried not to frown. "So what was the big rush on getting me out here?"

"We need to talk about something." He sighed and seemed reluctant to step back and let her in, but he did.

_This was it,_ Lois told herself, _he's breaking up with me. _It was the only explanation as to why he sounded so urgent on his cell. He wanted to make a clean break and get it over with as soon as possible.

At least he hadn't left her a DVD.

"Where's your mom?" She looked around, hoping that the presence of his mother would stall the inevitable.

"She went to the market." He closed the door behind her. "She asked me to tell you that you're invited for dinner, if you want to stay."

Mrs. Kent didn't know.

"This is about Lana, isn't it?" _That's it Lois, cut to the chase._

"What?" He frowned at her in puzzlement.

"The reason you asked me to come out here, you want to break up with me and go back to Lana."

"Why would I want to do that?" He frowned at her and to his credit, wasn't the least bit defensive.

"You've been avoiding me, for one." Lois put her hands on her hips, daring him to prove her wrong.

"I haven't been avoiding you." He folded his arms across his chest, taking her dare. "You've been gone a lot the past couple of weeks and _I'm_ trying to run a farm."

"How's that working out for you?" _Don't pick a fight with him._

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" He shot back. "What do you think I actually _do_ out here?"

"Oh, I don't know." _Freight Train Lois was on a roll_. "Maybe have an ex-girlfriend out here while I'm out of town?"

He couldn't have seen that coming. "What are you talking about?"

"When were you going to tell me that Lana was here?" She stomped into the living room, her fists clenched and she spun around to face him. "Or _were_ you?"

"I haven't seen Lana since that day she showed up at the lake." He followed her and she backed up. "If she came out here, I didn't see her."

"Do you plan on sticking with that lame excuse?" She glared at him for a moment before she turned and walked toward the kitchen. "Or are you going to come up with something better?"

"Lois." He sounded hurt, but she was on a mission to find out the truth and ignored it.

"Of all the underhanded, sneaky."

"Lois." His voice was more insistent, trying to get her attention.

"Two timing."

"Honey." Clark's tone softened, probably knowing that he had to ride out her tirade and hoping she would calm down. She wasn't aware that he'd approached her until she felt the gentle pressure of his hands on her shoulders as he tried to reassure her. "There's no reason to be jealous."

_He had the nerve to call her 'honey'_? "Don't you _dare_ call me that."

"There is _no_ reason for you to be jealous." He turned her around and to her consternation, had a soft smile on his face.

"I'm not jealous." She fixed him with another glare. "_Why_ would I be jealous?"

"I thought maybe you could tell me." Clark's arms slipped down to her waist and gently pulled her to him; and for the life of her, she couldn't seem to resist his touch. The truth of it was, she didn't actually want to and put her hands on his chest. "Because I have no idea why."

"You really didn't know she was here?" She asked him, even though she already knew the answer.

"If Lana had come out here to talk to me, I wouldn't have kept it from you." He reached up to brush a lock of hair away from her face. "Because I don't love her anymore Lois, I love _you_." He closed his eyes and sighed. "That wasn't how I wanted to tell you."

Lois heard the words and felt her heart trip at his sincerity, but she was never one to accept things easily. "Why?"

"Why?" He looked into her eyes and she'd never seen _his_ eyes ever look so blue. "Haven't we done this before?"

He smiled at her but she couldn't bring herself to smile back because as much as she wanted to, she couldn't quite believe it.

Clark seemed to sense that and set out to convince her. "I love you because you're smart and funny; because you never take the easy way out and you don't let other people get away with it when they try.

"I love you because you're stubborn and tenacious and loyal, and because you've turned my life upside down. You've made me happier than I thought I ever could be." He brushed his lips against hers. "And it doesn't hurt that you're beautiful and a great kisser."

"Is that all you've got?" She cracked a smile as Clark pulled her against his body and held her. She could feel his heart thundering in his chest and it matched the erratic beat of her own.

"Mom wants you to come out to the farm." He added and she felt the beats begin to slow as his hands caressed her back. "She trusts that we can share the house."

Lois knew what that meant without elaboration and she nodded. "She's all right with my staying in her room?"

"You already do." His laugh vibrated against her and she smiled. "Lois?"

"Mm-hmm?" _She knew what was coming._

"I'm not asking you to give me an answer because I know you will when you're ready." He pulled back and when he looked at her, his face was flushed. "But can you tell me if I have a chance with your heart?"

Without a moments thought, Lois leaned up and gave him a soft kiss. "Smallville, you already _have_ it."

"Then the words will come." He grinned at her. "And maybe when you least expect them."

"Count on it." She promised him and then watched as his grin faded and the pensive look was back on his face. "What is it?"

"There's still something I need to talk to you about." Lois couldn't figure out why, but she was suddenly looking at the Clark Kent from a year ago as he held his hand out to her. He looked troubled, much too serious and _very_ nervous. "Let's go for a walk."

"Clark, what's going on?" Lois was getting nervous herself because she had no idea what was on his mind. If he hadn't wanted to break up with her, what had been so urgent?

"Do you trust me?" He kept his hand out and she took it.

"You know I do, why?"

"Just come with me and I'll explain everything." He promised as they walked to the front door and he opened it, waiting for her. She pushed the screen door open with her free hand and waited for him to follow and close the door behind them.

They stepped off the porch, into the warm afternoon sun as the screen door thumped behind them when it shut and Lois could feel his hand shaking. "You're not going to propose, are you?"

He gave her a startled look and tried to smile. "That would be a lot easier."

She tugged on his hand to stop him, so she could look him in the eye. "Just tell me."

The shaking got worse as he took a deep breath and let it out before he continued to walk again. And with Lois close at his side, he took another deep breath. "You know that I was adopted."

"Sure I do." She tried to catch his eye, but Clark refused to look at her. "But so are a lot of kids."

"I wasn't like most kids, Lois." He cast a furtive glance at her. "Because I didn't come from around here."

What exactly was he trying to say? He wasn't from Kansas?

He slipped his hand out of hers and walked ahead, his shoulders hunched and it was obvious that something was really bothering him.

"Where exactly are we talking about?" Lois asked him quietly. "Clark?"

"A planet called Krypton." He finally said and it was so soft that she almost didn't hear.

Did he just say _Krypton_?

"Do you remember the first meteor shower?" Clark kept his back to her.

"Not really, I was just a kid." Lois approached him. "But I have a vague memory of Dad being put on alert, I just didn't know why."

"That meteor shower was actually what was left of Krypton after it exploded." He started to walk again and she saw him run a hand through his hair; a sure sign that he was really agitated. "My father's name was Jor-El and my mother was Lara. The planet was dying when I was born, but my father wouldn't give up trying to save it. And because he wouldn't leave Krypton, my mother wouldn't leave _him_."

She shook her head in confusion, trying to grasp what it was that he was saying. "Clark?"

"Lois, please let me say this." He balled up his fists and kept walking, growing more tense as he did. "So they made the decision to save _me_. Jor-El searched for a planet that he thought would be hospitable to Kryptonians and built a ship that would take me to safety. That planet turned out to be Earth and the place he specifically chose to send me was _here_."

"Smallville?" Lois asked because it seemed such an odd place to send anyone and he nodded tersely, but still refused to face her.

She followed behind him and was having a hard time absorbing the idea that Clark wasn't from Earth. How could he _not_ be when he looked human, he _felt_ human?

"What was the name they gave you?" She couldn't believe that she was asking because she'd always known him to be Clark Jerome Kent, dorky farm boy; and it was odd to think that he wasn't.

"My Kryptonian name is Kal-El." He was succinct.

"Did you have any brothers or sisters?"

He shook his head. "No, just me."

"And is Kara _really_ your cousin?"

He nodded. "Her father was Zor-El, who was Jor-El's brother. I didn't know she even existed until last year; I always thought that I was the only survivor."

_The Reeves Dam_. "The ship with the strange symbols."

"Kara's." Clark had told her that it was a prop for a school play.

"Do you remember anything about, Krypton?" She stumbled because the name sounded so strange to her ears. All she knew was that Clark Kent was born and raised in Smallville, Kansas, his parents were Jonathan and Martha and he graduated from Smallville High.

Kal-El of Krypton was a complete stranger to her.

"No." He shook his head again. "I only know Kansas and Smallville. And the only parents I know are Mom and Dad."

Lois' mind was reeling with the idea that Clark wasn't quite who she thought he was. But at the same time, she also knew that in spite of the revelation of his unexpected heritage, he _was_ still the same. He was still the same man that she had fallen in love with and the same man who had just declared his love for _her_, who could hold her so gently and kiss her so sweetly that her knees would shake.

But there was something that suddenly nagged at her from her memory. "When I met you in the cornfield."

"That was Kal-El." His voice cracked with embarrassment and Lois would bet ten bucks that Clark was blushing.

"That was quite the first impression you made there, Smallville." She couldn't help but smile at his defensive stance because when it was all said and done, he _was_ still 'Smallville'.

"Lois."

"Kiss me." She requested and that got Clark to turn around in surprise.

"What?"

"You heard me. Plant those lips of yours right here." She tapped her lips with her index finger. "Let's see if Kal-El of Krypton is as good a kisser as Clark Kent."

He rewarded her attempt at levity with a face as red as she'd ever seen and gave her an unsteady smile. "There's still so much to tell you."

"And believe me, we'll get to it." She promised him. "But for now, I think this is about all I can handle. So get that farm boy physique of yours over here and kiss me."

"Are you okay with all of this?" He asked as he got his arms around her and drew her back against him.

She put her arms around his neck and held him close. He was shaking terribly, his heart beating a staccato and he held her as though he never wanted to let her go; maybe he was afraid that she _was_ going to let him go. "Part of me wants to think that you're playing this terrible joke on me for doubting you, but I know that you wouldn't do that to me."

_Kal-El;_ that was going to take some getting used to.

"Maybe this will help." He told her quietly. "Hang on to me Lois."

"Clark?" She pulled back to look at him.

"You can trust me; just hang on." He bent slightly and picked her up bodily, so that her feet were off the ground and she instinctively closed her eyes.

And just as she did, Lois got the strangest sensation of being caught in the middle of a tornado. She held onto Clark as tight as she could and not a moment later, it was still again and she felt her feet touch down. When she opened her eyes, they were back on the porch, his arms still around her.

The porch? How in the hell had _that_ happened?

She looked back toward the barn, where they had ended up when they left the house and then she looked at Clark and he explained. "Super speed."

Lois nodded reflexively and frowned in thought. "So if you can move that fast, why do you drive?"

"Because it makes me feel normal, human." He shrugged and then smiled. "The same way _you_ make me feel."

What was a girl supposed to say to that? So instead of saying anything, she kissed him.

She kissed him because she loved him and because he'd just revealed to her the reason that she used to think he was a little weird and she kissed him mostly because she wanted to.

"I love you too, Clark." Lois whispered in his ear.

__

That wasn't so hard to say, was it?

She held him close to her as she told him how she felt about him because she wanted to reassure him that as strange as she found the whole thing, she wasn't going anywhere.

He whispered back, "Thank you" and she felt his hands roam her back before he kissed her in return. It was odd in a way, because it was almost as if she could sense his relief.

"I can't leave the two of you alone anymore, can I?" Lois heard Mrs. Kent's amused voice and pulled herself out of Clark's tight embrace. She was standing next to Mr. Kent's old truck with a bag of groceries in her arms. "So did he ask if you would stay for dinner?"

"He did, and I will." Lois nodded and smiled at Clark. "Clark, go help your mother."

"Yes, ma'am." He grinned at her and looked as though the weight of the world had been lifted off of his shoulders, maybe because it had. When he reached his mother, he took the bag out of her hands and glanced at Lois before he looked back at her. "I told her."

oooooo

It was like so many evenings that they'd spent together, it didn't matter if they were talking about their days or watching a movie. They were snuggled together, but never quite as possessively as Clark had her that evening after dinner. And certainly not in front of his mother.

But this particular evening was unlike any that they'd ever had before because there were no secrets between any of them. Mrs. Kent and Clark spoke openly to Lois about how she and Jonathan had found his ship in a neighboring field after the meteor shower and taken in a little dark haired boy.

Mrs. Kent smiled at the memory. "He was naked as a jaybird when we found him."

"Mom!" Clark protested and he _had_ to be blushing.

"You have a habit of doing that, don't you Smallville?" Lois teased him from the shelter of his body and wrapped his arms around her.

"Lois." He sighed in exasperation. "I'm never going to live that down."

"Not if I can help it." She put her head back against his shoulder and caught his eye and sure enough his face was crimson, but he _was_ smiling. She tipped her face up in invitation and he took it as he kissed her softly.

"And then he looked at us with those blue eyes of his as though he knew he could trust us." Mrs. Kent continued and the lilt in her voice betrayed a woman trying hard not to laugh. "We knew right then and there that he was meant for us."

"I know the feeling." Lois commented quietly and sighed. She felt his cheek come down to rest on her hair and a deep contentment settled over her because she was where she belonged.

Clark sighed again and when he started to move, she stopped him. "I'm sorry honey, but I've got to close up the barn. I won't be long."

He'd called her _'honey'_, in front of his mother.

Lois contemplated whether she was going to move or not until the decision was taken out her hands. With a sudden rush of air, he was gone and out the front door.

She looked questioningly at Clark's mother and then she _did_ laugh. "You'll get used to it."

There had been so much talking during dinner as Lois asked questions about Clark's home world and Mrs. Kent revealing the challenges of raising a child they didn't know much about. They talked about his strength and how he started developing different abilities when he'd reached his teenage years.

It had been Mr. Kent who helped him through those awkward times as Clark learned to control them; his dad had always known the right thing to say.

"Jonathan was so good with him." Mrs. Kent told Lois. "Even though we knew as little as Clark did, he helped him to see that each new ability was a blessing."

"But even with the abilities he has, he's still Clark." She shrugged.

"That's because he's our son. It sounds obvious to say that, I know. But regardless of what his capabilities were, he was still a little boy that we'd raised together and loved unconditionally. That's the thing about being a parent, and I think being an adoptive parent especially, you love your kids without limits.

"And because we gave Clark unconditional love and support, we were able to give him the tools to grow into the fine young man he's become."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome honey." And then she laughed. "Lois, I think you finally found your Jonathan."

Lois frowned at her in confusion and then remembered a conversation they'd had a couple of years earlier. She'd discovered that a guy she'd been dating was a meteor infected killer for hire and had lamented to Clark's mother that she'd never find a decent guy from a decent family.

__

'You know, when I was your age I wasn't dating Prince Charming's either.' Mrs. Kent had admitted.

Lois had found that hard to believe. 'Really?'

'Yea.' She'd nodded. 'I used to attract the dark, mysterious types too. Until I met Jonathan.'

'See, what worries me is that when my Jonathan finally does come around, I'll be looking the other way and I'll miss him completely.'

'Well, you just have to keep a closer watch.'

"Don't you think?" She asked Lois as her smile grew. "You can tell me that it's none of my business, but I've never seen two people as much in love with each other as you and my son. Does he know?"

Lois couldn't find the words to admit it, so she just nodded. "And so do I."

"I wish Jonathan were here to see this." Mrs. Kent nodded in approval. "He always thought so much of you and could see how good you were for Clark; and now you've finally found each other. "

"It's about time, don't you think?" Clark's sudden voice startled her, coming after another rush of wind and his mother just shook her head. She stood up, walked to the couch and patted Lois' arm.

"You _will_ get used to it." She promised as she walked out of the living room and patted her son's arm as well. "I'll be upstairs."

"I'm your Jonathan?" He raised his eyebrows at her with a happy smile.

"How do you know that?" Lois looked at him in surprise and felt her face warm in embarrassment. Mrs. Kent was the only person who knew about that and Lois knew she wouldn't have repeated it.

"Super hearing." He grinned as he walked back to the couch and sat down next to her. "I've learned to tune in to familiar voices, so if they're in trouble I can get to them."

"Like a radio receiver."

"Something like that." He nodded as he took her hand. "But I've had to learn to be selective with what I hear so I don't end up hearing too much."

"So I shouldn't worry that you'll be listening in if I happen to be dreaming about you?" She cocked an eyebrow at him and smiled.

"Well Lois, that all depends on what kind of a dream it is." He feigned a serious look and squeezed her hand. "But seeing as how you'll be down the hall from me, if you call my name I won't need super hearing to hear it."

"What makes you think that I would be calling your name?" Lois looked him in the eye and was amazed that he returned her gaze, without blushing.

__

Love was definitely making him bolder.

"Oh I don't know." He leaned over and was nearly nose to nose with her. "Could be anything."

"Like what?" She challenged.

"Maybe because you love me." He reached up with his free hand to tuck her hair behind her ear.

"Who told you that?" Her eyebrow went up again, knowing without a doubt he would play along. And she shouldn't have been surprised when he let go of her hand and got his arms around her, maneuvering her down onto the couch cushions.

"Some nosey reporter at the _Planet_." His lips brushed her cheek. "She's a real pain sometimes."

"It's part of her charm, I'm sure." Lois smiled and turned her head so that her lips found his.

"Then she should protect her short supply." Clark laughed softly as his hands worked their way down to the small of her back and found a spot that made her arch reflexively.

"Are you sure my moving out here is such a good idea?" She ran trembling fingers through his hair, reveling in the feel of his warm body covering hers.

He dropped a soft kiss on her lips and smiled. "As long as you keep your hands to yourself, I don't see a problem."

"That goes both ways, you know. Will _that_ be a problem?"

"There's only one way to find out." He grinned. "Mom will be home for a couple more weeks and she'd love to have your company; I know _I_ would."

"That means I'll be staying in _your_ room until your mom goes back to Washington." She reminded him. "Which means that you're back on the couch."

"It's a small price, so what do you say? I can help you move tomorrow."

__

It wasn't fair how handsome he was.

"You can help me by moving your hay-baling carcass off of me before your mother comes back downstairs." She gave his chest a gentle push. "I don't want to embarrass her in her own house."

"Once you move in, it's going to be _your_ house too." He caught her eye and wouldn't look away. "Okay?"

__

Was it possible for someone's insides to melt?

"Okay." She nodded and heard the breathlessness in her own voice; only Clark had the ability to do that to her.

"Okay." He wouldn't take his eyes off of her as he sat up and pulled her up next to him, put an arm around her shoulders and she put her head down.

"If only it was colder we could have a fire." Lois sighed. "That would be romantic."

"Whatever my Lady wants." He said quietly before she felt a burst of heat coming from Clark's direction and the next thing she knew a fire was burning in the fireplace.

She sat up and looked at him, completely puzzled. "What did you just do?"

"Heat vision?" He gave her a sheepish look. "I guess I forgot to mention that."

"Now you're just showing off." Lois rolled her eyes. "It's too warm for a fire."

"Well." He started and she felt him take a deep breath.

"Save it Smallville. I've seen enough for one day." She put her head back down on his shoulder. "Though I have to admit it should come in very handy this winter when I can't get a fire started."

"You won't need a fire Lois; _I'll_ keep you warm." Clark promised her.

"That's what I'm afraid of." She sighed as she heard Mrs. Kent come back down the stairs.

"You've gotten a demonstration of his heat vision, I see." She laughed softly as she walked in and headed toward the kitchen.

"Mom, I was thinking that I could move Lois out here tomorrow, so you could have some company while you're home."

"That's very considerate of you Clark." She answered him. "I don't suppose this generosity has anything to do with the fact that she'll be keeping _you_ company?"

"That too." He dropped a kiss in her hair. "Would it be okay?"

"You'll be back on the couch." She turned to face him, the coffeepot in her hand, stating the obvious. "But if that's all right with you, you can move her out tomorrow."

"Thanks Mom."

"You're welcome honey." Mrs. Kent smiled at him and turned for the sink, filling the carafe. "Lois, will you stay for coffee?"

"No thanks, Mrs. Kent. It looks like I've got some packing to do, so I'm going back to the _Talon_ before it gets too late." Lois stood up and Clark followed, taking her hand.

"All right. Make sure Clark walks you out to your car, it's dark out there."

"Can't have her tripping on Shelby, can we?" He grinned at her again as he walked her to the door. "Then she might sue."

"I wouldn't do that to you." She smiled sweetly at him.

"Uh-huh."

"Get going now." Mrs. Kent laughed from the kitchen. "At the rate you two are going, tomorrow will be here before Lois gets to her car."

"And that's a bad thing?" He smiled at Lois.

"Don't be smart now." She sighed and shook her head.

"Come on Clark, I don't want to get in trouble with your mom before I even come back." Lois tugged on his hand. "Be a good Boy Scout and walk me to my car."

"If you insist."

"_I_ don't, but your mother does. So let's move it." She tugged again.

"Moving it." He sighed dramatically and Lois rolled her eyes again as she pushed open the screen door and they stepped out onto the porch. "You know, I _could_ walk you home. It wouldn't take that long."

She looked up at him and shook her head. "Not this time. But I reserve the right to take you up on it."

"Deal." He agreed and he walked her down the front path to her car. "Call me when you're ready and I'll bring the truck."

"I will." She opened her door and was stopped from getting in by Clark's hand on her arm.

"Are you sure you're all right with everything?" Lois could see the concern in his eyes. "It was kind of a big day."

"Does Chloe know?" _It would explain a lot._

He nodded. "She knows. But not because I told her, Alicia did that for me."

"Are we going to tell her that you told _me_?"

"I don't want to keep any more secrets, Lois." He sighed.

"All right." She leaned up and kissed his cheek." We'll tell her when you're ready and not before."

"Thank you." He kissed her cheek in answer. "What about telling her about _us_?"

"I think she already knows, Clark." She smiled at him but he frowned in return.

"You know what I mean. About how we feel about each other."

"I'll make that your call." Lois decided as she got into her car. She closed the door and fished for her keys. "We can tell her together if you want, just let me know."

"I don't want to keep this a secret either."

"We can always take out an ad in the personals." Lois joked with him and when he didn't smile, she reached out for his hand. "You decide when the time is right and I'll be right there with you, okay?"

"I love you." He grasped her hand and squeezed it.

"I love you too." She gave him a reassuring squeeze back. "Now get back in the house before your mother thinks you went AWOL again."

Clark smiled and shook his head. He stepped back as she started the car and Lois gave him a wave before she turned the car around and headed up the lane with a sigh.

What an incredible day.


End file.
